The present inventor has become aware of the following prior U.S. patents which show boat poles or the like designed by others:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Heinrich 2,096,244 October 19, 1937 Snodgrass 2,787,795 April 9, 1957 Snodgrass 3,043,261 July 10, 1962 Duckett 3,048,139 August 7, 1962 De Young 3,861,731 January 21, 1957 Wesson 4,004,539 January 25, 1977 ______________________________________